Hidden Desire
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: Sequel to Spirit Festival Fun Time. Tuski and Jim are suppose to be studying, but what happens when the couple gets distracted, and Tuski wants to take control.


Sitting in his room in the Ra Yellow dorm, on the floor, Tuski Misawa moaned softly as she felt the hands of her boyfriend, Jim Crocodile Cook, massage her breast from behind, his strong hands gently kneading her mounds, as she leaned on his chest. Said boyfriend was smirking at her, happy that he removed her blazer, as he buried his face in her neck. Tuski moaned a bit more when she felt him start to lick and kiss her neck, his sideburns softly rubbing against her neck. Jim made his way up to her ear, before licking the lobe of it gently.

"Love, you'll have to quiet down, or someone will hear you." He then whispered, and Tuski quickly bit her bottom lip in obedience, not surprised at how submissive she was to the Aussie. She felt herself slowly getting wetter as he started massaging her breast a bit harder, biting her earlobe at the same time. She held in the moans though, softly rubbing her back side into his pelvis, feeling his erection easily through his pants. She gave a small smirk, knowing he got turned on by anything she did.

Jim gathered the material of her black short sleeve midriff shirt in his hands, before pulling it over her head, and tossing it to the side, before turning her in his arms. She whimpered at the loss of contact to her breast, as he stared in awe at her.

She was a beautiful girl, and he was reminded of that every time they did this. Her pale skin was as soft as ever, smelling of iris and lavender. Her eyes were half hooded as they looked into his, the dark teal of her eyes almost a navy color mixed with emerald. Her c-cup breasts were now only covered in a red silk bra with a hint of black lace, his favorite one. On her bottom half, she was still wearing her short yellow skirt, her boots gone, leaving only her ankle length white socks on. His own boots were gone as well.

The sight of her like this seems to turn him on even more, as he pulled her into a rough kiss. She responded quickly to him, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing back, digging one hand of hers into his hair.

The kiss was passionate as she rubbed her chest to his own shirt and vest covered chest, as he rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip, but she decided to refuse him any entrance into her mouth. Jim smirked into the kiss, loving when she started to be stubborn, made it more enjoyable for the both of them. His hands were currently holding her waist as he allowed one hand to drift to her backside, and squeeze tightly. Tuski moaned into the kiss, and he took the chance to enter his tongue into her cavern, running it over everything. Soon they had a battle of dominance, and she grabbed his erection to win, since Jim had broken the kiss to moan loudly, allowing her to push the Aussie onto his back.

She stared at him with love and lust in her eyes, and he was sure she saw the same in his, as she took his hat, and tossed it to where her jacket and shirt were, before doing the same to his bandanna, and vest. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt with one hand, as she used the other one to pin both his large hands down on the ground with her smaller one, showing her strength. She then straddled his his hips.

Once the shirt was open, Tuski looked at Jim face, a smirk playing on her pretty face. "_Jim-kun~? How do you feel?"_ She then asked in a playful tone, reminding him of one of the fantasies he had about her a while back. Before he ever got the chance to answer, she dipped her head to his neck, and placed an open mouth kiss to the sensitive skin below his ear, earning a moan of pleasure. She smirked, before applying the same kisses to his throat, using both hands to pin his own down. Her pelvis grounded into his, making them both moan.

"Dang it Tuski, let me take control." Jim growled softly, and felt her smirk against his skin, before pulling away from his neck to look at him with a pout.

"_But Jim-kun! Don't you like what I'm doing? Besides, you're always in control, let me take the reins this time." _ She said in that playful voice again, making it sound seductive, while grinding their clothed centers harshly, making him thrust up harshly, and trying to throw her off. She tightens her grip on his hips with her thighs, before giving him a look that made him stop. The look was one of determination, she was determined to stay in control, whether he liked it or not.

"Hey Aussie! I don't know how things are done where you come from, but in Tokyo, some men like having their women in control, they get to watch, so stay like this or I'm leaving this room, leaving us both sexually frustrated!" She then whispered harshly to him, pouting. He gulped at those words, if there was one thing Tuski always did, it's following through on her threats. He didn't want to see her leave, and also be force to deal with his painful hard on alone, so he did the only option left to him. He nodded.

Tuski grinned, and pulled her hands from his, pulling him slightly up by his shoulder, and removing his shirt, tossing it somewhere. She then stood, with an order not to move, before starting to remove his pants. Jim smirked as he watched her, propped up on his elbows. He was kinda enjoying not having to remove all the clothes like he always did in their couplings, liking that Tuski wanted the dominance this time, and was forcefully taking it. He has to remember to let her take control sometimes in the future.

After she finally got his pants off, along with his boxers, she stood and removed her bra, tossing it the same direction as their forgotten clothes. Her breasts were as perky as ever, and her buds were hard. She then pulled down her skirt, and Jim felt himself get harder. Tuski had not been wearing any underwear, showing him, before tossing it to the side somewhere. They were both equally naked, save for their socks, as she looked at his hard on.

"_I have a little surprise for you Jim…_" Tuski said softly, before getting over him on all fours. He blushed at was before him, they were in the 69 position, her wet core was in his face, while hers was before his hard on. He then moaned when he felt her lick his dick softly, and soon he licked around her pussy, making her moan as well.

She then took the tip of him into her mouth, sucking softly, making him moan, as he let his tongue go to her clit, licking the little bud as one of his hands grabbed her ass, and pull her closer to his mouth. He shuddered as he felt her moan around his shaft, slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth. He then started to lick her pussy, groaning at how good her juices tasted. He buried his tongue into her core then, trying to get all the juices like an animal, as she moaned around him again.

Soon he was rubbing her clit with his thumb as he let his tongue move in her, as she was soon deep throating him. He soon pulled away when he was about to come, thrusting his shaft deeper into her mouth and pulling his face away from her pussy when he finally did, biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling out his pleasure. She came as well, her juices hitting his face and a bit landing on his hair. He licked his lips to get some of the juices, wiping the rest off.

Tuski had taken all of Jim semen and swallowed it all, pulling from his shaft as she sat up straight, sitting on his waist now, looking at him over her shoulder. She had a bit of semen on the corner of her mouth, her eyes glazed over. She looked so ready for the taking, his dick pulsed, quickly coming back to life for her. She had been holding it in one hand, so she smirked at him when she felt it was hard again.

"I knew you would want more," She teased, turning around, and lifting herself up, rubbing his tip to her entrance, making them both moan as she started to lower herself, making him enter her. His hands at his sides, he dug his fingers into the garden below him, trying not to throw her to the ground and buck into her until he came and had her screaming his name. Once he was fully sheathed into her, she slowly pulled up, till only the tip was inside her, and harshly came down, making them both gasp at the pleasure.

Tuski kept this pace for a while, till they both came again, kissing him to drown out their loud moans and shouts. Once they came down from their high, Tuski pulled him out of her, before collapsing on his chest, laying on top of him. Jim grinned, holding her tightly, stroking her hair as he felt her pant softly. Soon she lift her head up to look at him, smiling softly, her eyes now tired but loving.

"Like your surprise?" She then asked, burying her face into his neck. He chuckled, rubbing her back as he sat up, adjusting so that she was in his arms, before standing up, and walking over to his bed. He laid her on it first, before joining her, and pulling the covers over them.

"I liked it so much, I'm worn out from it. Lets nap love, we need it." He whispered tiredly to her, and she nodded her head, burying her head into his chest, before they both entered the land of dreams.


End file.
